Smells Like Teen Spirit
by nek0manc3r
Summary: Stan's got a bad fever. Kyle helps him feel better. One-shot, Style, yaoi, lemon, NSFW, smut, however else you wanna put it... Teen!boys, PowerBottom!Kyle. M


**i was reliably informed that i've neglected to write a style lemon**

 **so here it is**

 **a style lemon**

 **disclaimer;;;;;;;;;;;;;; i don't own south park hnnnngh**

 **also credit to whoever the artist of the pic is WHICH ISN'T ME! I JUST FIND THESE PICS AND USE THEM CUZ THEYRE PRETTY**

 **also this is prob my laziest title yet, i couldn't think of one so i copied supernatural and chose the name of a random classic rock song**

 **anyways,**

 **please enjoy~**

* * *

"Your temperature is 102, Stan. It's getting worse! Haven't you been taking your medicine and drinking your water?"

Stan blinked his drowsy blue eyes. He swallowed thickly when his water cup was still full. "No."

"Is it really that hard to drink water? Sit up." Sharon demanded as she brought the cup to her son's lips.

"Mom, I told you, water makes me feel worse..."

"That's ridiculous Stanley. Nobody gets sick from drinking water. Now drink."

Stan sighed and braced his insides when he allowed his mom to ease the liquid into his mouth. He winced in discomfort. The water was warm  
and slithered down his throat unsettlingly. His stomach complained in a low groan but he smiled weakly at his mother when she pulled the cup away. "Thanks."

"Now I'm going downstairs for awhile. Call out to me if you need anything. And that water cup better be empty by the time I get back up here!"

Stan slumped his shoulders, cuddling back down into his bed as Sharon Marsh left the room.

Stan shivered and curled further into the blankets. He should be bathing in ice to get the fever down but he didn't like the way he couldn't get warm no matter how much he tried. There was no way he was drinking that water, either. He wasn't sure why, but water really did have a negative impact on him, unless he was drinking it with chocolate or something else sweet. But on an empty stomach, water was an enemy, and only made him feel more nauseous.

He batted his blue eyes closed to get a moments rest before there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," Stan said weakly, peeking out from the blanket.

The door opened to reveal his boyfriend Kyle, holding a large paper bag in one hand. "Hey."

Stan smiled warmly at his friend, his expression tired. "Hey."

Kyle smiled at Stan, but the worry was evident in his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"You want the truth?" Stan responded as he sat up a bit.

Kyle looked off to the side. "No."

Chuckling, Stan managed to put his back against the headboard and put his hands in his lap. The redhead walked over and put a hand in Stan's hair, kissing his forehead sweetly. He frowned a bit as he pulled back. "You're really warm, Stan."

"Don't feel like it," the black haired boy replied as he hugged his own arms, rubbing his hands along his skin to make friction and warm up. Noticing this, Kyle set down his items he brought and proceeded to wrap Stan comfortably in the blanket, looping it around his bust.

"Thanks," Stan whispered, not able to raise his voice much higher. Kyle smiled and put a hand on his cheek, caressing it. Stan nearly purred and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as a small blush formed on his cheeks.

Kyle let out a small giggle. Stan might be the "bigger person" during sex, but at the same time he was like a small puppy who needed to be handled with care, especially in situations like this.

"I made some soup for you." Kyle said as he opened the bag he brought, pulling out a small pot and bowl.

Stan opened his eyes and his face lit up. Kyle's cooking was to die for, everyone knew this. And Kyle didn't get the chance to cook for Stan very often, so when it did happen, the raven wasn't sure what to do with the excitement. "The dumpling soup?"

Kyle nodded as he filled the bowl with a serving spoon. "Yep. I know it's your favorite."

Stan freed his hands from the mountain of blankets that consumed him to take the bowl offered to him. "Thank you Kyle."

"You're welcome." Kyle answered as he leaned in for a kiss. Stan moaned and kissed him back, but pulled away after a second, a concerned gleam in his eye.

"Hey.. I don't want you to get sick, too."

"I don't care." Kyle shrugged and kissed Stan again, both of them giggling into the kiss. Kyle then backed off and allowed his boyfriend to eat.

* * *

"Can you just do me one more favor?" Stan asked as he set his empty bowl aside, disappointed at the fact he was now out of soup.

"Sure. What is it?"

Stan pointed a pale, shaky finger at the nightstand. "Can you dump that water out in the sink?"

Kyle tilted his head at the odd request, and picked up the glass to look inside for inspection. "Why?"

Stan's eyes veered off to the side. "It's all warm." He said, avoiding lying; he knew Kyle would want him to drink it, too. But at the end of the day, he simply hated water. And he didn't want his mother getting onto him for something as stupid as that.

"Want me to get you some fresh water?" The redhead offered as he stood up.

"No, that's okay. I'm finished."

"Oh... alright then." Kyle wasn't sure why the water needed to be disposed of, but complied with his boyfriend's request anyway. When he came back he set the empty glass back in its place and took a seat in the computer chair next to the bed, taking Stan's hand in his own and rubbing it soothingly.

"I feel better already," Stan said. "Thanks." He smiled at Kyle.

Kyle smiled back. "Anything for you. Now, lay back down..." he said as he gently pushed his palm against Stan's chest, easing him onto his back and down flat onto the bed. He then stroked Stan's hair gently and scrutinized his boyfriend's features.

Stan's eyes fluttered shut and his cheeks remained pinkー both from his fever and Kyle's attention. His lips were wet and giving off a nice shine in the sunlight coming through the curtains. His hair was messy and he looked so cute bundled up in his bed. Kyle found himself smiling as he admired Stan. "Is it bizarre that I think you look sexy like this?"

Stan opened his eyes and blinked at Kyle. "Maybe not bizarre... but not something I'd agree with, either."

This made the smaller male laugh. "You never agree with me about the way you look," he commented on Stan's insecurity, but he'd learn not to take it too seriously to the point of concern. "You always look sexyー and _don't_ say you don't."

Stan pursed his lips, keeping quiet. He'd love to argue with Kyle on the subject as they did on a daily basis, but he was too tired, anyway.

Kyle's warm smile slowly morphed into a sly one. "My sexy Stan." He whispered as he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, then his cheek, then his jaw just under his ear.

Stan shivered as his boyfriend destroyed him with his talented lips. "K-Kyle."

"Yes, sexy?" Kyle purred as he advanced further, kissing along Stan's neck and down to his collar bone. Said male cursed under his breath and it took every ounce of willpower in his body to gently grip the Jew's shoulders and ease him back.

"I really, _really_ don't want you to get sick."

"Stan, I told you already. I don't care."

"My mom is downstairs..."

"No," Kyle replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning close to the other male. "When she let me in I told her I'd stay with you so she went to run some errands. It's just you and me now..~" he assured him as he strokes Stan's cheek gently with his thumb.

Stan swallowed. "Kyle, I justー"

"Now shut up and let me turn my cute boyfriend into a hot mess," Kyle chuckled as he brought his mouth to Stan's neck again. Stan gasped in surprise and subconsciously tilted his head back to give Kyle easier access. Smiling and accepting the invitation, Kyle's actions became more heated as he bit down and used one of his hands to run up Stan's shirt and rub his chest.

"Kyle...," Stan whimpered as his boyfriend was successfully making a mess of him with these simply and light touches. He just really didn't want Kyle to get his sickness-

Kyle put a finger to his lips. "Enough protesting already...," he said. "We haven't had sex all week," he pouted his lip at Stan.

Giving up, Stan threw his head back on the pillow and allowed Kyle to do what he wished. Nodding in satisfaction, Kyle gently began removing Stan's shirt until it was over his head and on the floor. Stan noticeably shivered at the cold, but the redhead quickly atoned for it by removing his own shirt and crawling under the blankets with Stan and snuggling him warmly.

"Better?" Kyle asked, rubbing Stan's chest with his hands.

"Mmm," Stan answered weakly, starting to become lost in the bliss of the touch. Kyle wasn't sure how to take thatー but he wasn't struggling anymore, either, so he took it as a good sign.

When the redhead noticed Stan's arms clumsily lifting up and attempting to wrap around Kyle's waist, he gently took his wrists and eased them back down.

"It's okay, Stan. Let me do all the work," he whispered in his ear, gently grinding their hips together. Smirking, he added, " _you can just lay there and take it._ "

This made Stan blush to his ears but he relaxed and gave in completely to the talented redhead. He moaned lightly at his hardening erection rubbing against Kyle's beneath their clothes.

"Kyle...," he moaned.

Smiling, Kyle brushed Stan's long black hair out of his face before hooking his fingers on the waistband of Stan's sweatpants, pulling them down slowly, kissing down along his chest as he did so. Stan squirmed under him, gripping the sheets on the bed tightly in his hands. Why was he trying to avoid having sex again...?

Kyle smiled at his writhing mess of a boyfriend and removed his boxers as well, revealing Stan's erect member, impressive in size and achingly hard. Kyle was worried Stan would become cold againー but he showed no signs of it, in fact, it was getting a little hot under there. Kyle then leaned down to give the head of Stan's cock a loving kiss.

This made Stan jerk slightly and let out a whine. Kyle loved to tease him and drive him crazy, it had been that way ever since they developed feelings for one another back in elementary school. Stan _would_ do it back for revenge, but... Kyle liked being in control, and at the end of the day, Stan had zero problems with it.

But Kyle decided to be nice today and skip the teasing, his poor boyfriend was sick, after all. He wasn't about to make him suffer even more. He made sure his tongue was effectively wet before he went down and engulfed Stan in his mouth, lubing him with his saliva.

Stan gasped and avoided bucking his hips into Kyle's mouth, covering his own with the back of his hand. His other hand went to stroke Kyle's hair lovingly while he got him wet. He had lube in the drawer, but, he supposed he preferred it this way. Kyle was a bit masochistic and liked it rough. But Stan was gentle and a bit fainthearted even, so he couldn't bring himself to hurt him in _any_ way, no matter what the reason. Kyle knew this, and it was the reason Stan usually let Kyle be in control.

All thoughts were lost when Kyle tore him apart with his warm, wet mouth, successfully coating his erection in human lube before pulling back. Stan let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in deep intervals. He was disappointed at the loss but he'd been with Kyle long enough to know exactly what he was planning on doing next.

Kyle crawled over his athletic, hippie- and somehow gothic all at once- soulmate and kissed him deeply as he aligned himself. Stan then did put his hands on Kyle' waist, who allowed him to do so while he slowly sat down on Stan's cock, both of them moaning erotically into the kiss. Kyle rocked his hips to sink all the way down, hissing at the feeling. Concern flashed in Stan's heart as it normally did, but Kyle's face quickly contorted back to one of completely pleasure.

As the kiss finally broke and they both breathed in the air they needed, Stan affectionately rubbed his hands on Kyle's hips. "Damn Kyle... you didn't evenー"

"Prep?" Kyle finished the sentence for him with a smile, kissing his nose. He already knew Stan was hopeless when it came to dirty talk.

Blushing, Stan nodded. "Yeah. That."

"Mm... already did it... before I came over," Kyle admitted, running his warm hands on Stan's bare chest, brushing over his pecs intentionally, causing his boyfriend to moan.

Stan groaned at the thought. He'd never admit it but he enjoyed the sight of Kyle fingering himself, he made the cutest sounds and moaned out his name. He didn't have to say it, thoughー Kyle knew what he liked and there was no keeping secrets. He read him like an open book.

"Sorry, Stan... didn't feel like stalling today," he said lowly as he then began to move, pushing himself up and going back down, slowly at first, then faster and faster until they were both crying out in pleasure, Stan's grip becoming harder as he bucked his hips back up into his boyfriend.

Damn, no matter how many times they slept together, Kyle was always so tight. He wasn't sure how, but he wasn't complaining either. When he heard Kyle let out a new wave of moans, he opened his eyes and saw the look on his faceー and he knew what that face meant; it meant his prostate had been struck. Stan bit his lip in pleasure and angled himself a bit to make sure his own erection would hit that spot when Kyle moved.

"F-Fuck..," Kyle panted, but never lost the energy to wildly ride his lover's cock. "Stan... so big...," he whimpered, his head falling so his chin rested on his chest. "Please touch me."

Stan complied and reached forward a bit to grip Kyle's smaller but equally hard and leaking erection in his hand, making him cry out and gasp.

"Ahh Stan~!" He cried, and he knew what it meant. "I'm... I'm~"

"Me too," Stan whispered. "I'm close too."

"Come inside me Stan...," Kyle moaned and leaned down, wrapping his arms around the black haired boy's neck and ride and ride until he came onto their chests, and Stan moaned and threw his head back as he released inside of Kyle.

When they came down from their climax, Kyle rested atop Stan's chest comfortably, Stan shivering in pleasure and taking more time to recover. Kyle smiled, his eyes half-lidded as he kissed Stan's lips lovingly before slowly getting off of him and reaching for Stan's sweatpants.

Stan laid helplessly on the bed while Kyle dressed him again. When Kyle went to put Stan's shirt back on, Stan shook his head.

"Ahh, I don't need that...," he said.

Smiling, Kyle put it back down. "Alright." He replied as he threw nothing back on except his black T-shirt he had come over in, and cuddled with Stan in the bed, wrapping the blankets around them securely.

They nestled together in their usual after-sex position, Stan could easily wrap one of his strong arms around the smaller boy while Kyle laid his head on Stan's chest like a pillow, facing him and draping his arm over him, rubbing his bare chest soothingly. He hummed lightly as he kissed one of Stan's pecs, it was one of his favorite spots on his boyfriend. Stan moaned and wrapped his other arm around Kyle as well, hugging him while they laid comfortably.

"Out of curiosity... are you feeling any better?" Kyle asked as he tilted his head up a bit to make eye contact with his lover.

Stan blushed as he smiled and kissed the top of Kyle's hair. "A lot better... at least for now."

"Good." Kyle yawned and laid his head back down on Stan's peck.

They enjoyed the peaceful silence for awhile as they both grew sleepy and fell into peaceful slumber.

"Love you Stan." Kyle said before he fell asleep, his light breathing becoming even.

"Love you too," Stan whispered back, and fell asleep himself.

* * *

 **weewooweewooweewoo ewe**

 **ok i hope that was good**

 **it was probably trash actually**

 **but at least i got to finally depict how i see their relationship when it comes to sex soo whatever**

 **that whole thing with the water**

 **that's just me putting my weird tidbits into the characters again**

 **water makes me sick too idk whyyyy but i won't feel so alone if i give my weird cooties to them/**

 **anyway please review thanksssssss :D**


End file.
